Life just keeps getting in the way
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Sequel to Sunlight Hurts My Eyes. Me and Harry are getting married, by why does HE keep appearing and tempting me? Why is he doing this to us? To me? He's just my temption... right? Rated M for mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why did this all happen to me? I was happy. We were happy. So how did I end up outside the church sitting on the steps alone whilst the rain poured down on me on my wedding day? **  
**

I love him you know. Harry. He brings love and light to my life that was never there before. I love him more than I could ever love another man. And for some reason, he feels exactly the same about me. If I'm so happy, then why do I keep going back to _**him**__? _Why when the slighest thing goes wrong do I always run back to _**him**_? **  
**

It's because he's like a drug and I'm addicted. He's something different. There's no emotional attachment, well not really. Just pure carnal lust. Even though it's wrong and I know I shouldn't, I just can't help myself. Ergh what's wrong with me? Why can't things just go back to the way they were before that stupid night?**  
**

Sitting here, feeling raindrops slip down my already wet face, I feel the tears and rainwater mix together. I'm fucking crying on the day thats meant to be the happiest in my life. The last few months were never meant to go the way they did. I was meant to be in happy wedding mode. But instead I was sneaking around behind my fiancee's back with a married man none the less. That's what made it even worse. If we were caught, we weren't just hurting one person. We were

hurting 2. The love of our lifes apparently. **  
**

I mean I don't even love _**him**_but yet I still continue to go back to _**him **_every time, like a fucking dog. Why does life wanna punish me? I was happy and life just went "well we can't have that" and fucking tore it in two. It has been a month since mine and _**his **_last encounter. I just know for a fact if he gets to near to me, that I won't be able to say no.**  
**

But I want to say no. I want to stop all this. I mean I love Harry, so why do I want anyone else? My heart and mind ache for Harry's touch and love but my loins ache the touch of another. Of him. Of _Tom_.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a crazy few weeks after Tom and Danny's wedding. They'd gone off for a 3 week honeymoon, first to Thailand for 2 weeks and then to America for the last week. Mainly so Tom had an excuse to go to Disney world. This left me and Harry with nothing to really do band-wise for the next 3 weeks. So as a celebration to the fact we'd just got engaged, we also went abroad. Our destination, Hawaii. ****

For the next 2 and half weeks, me and Harry spent most of our time on the beach, getting a super golden tan and just generally enjoying each others company. We had even been intimate more than I dare to mention. I know we're usually quite 'active' but this was something else. But all the while, I had been receiving messages from Tom. Some quite sexual, that if Harry saw them, I doubt Tom would be conscious right now. Others were more romantic and just expressing his affection and love for me. Somewhere in my brain, there was a voice telling me to just go with it, and have a little fun. But my heart was aching for me to stay true, which is exactly what I did... at first. I didn't do anything to serious. I just answered a few of the romantic texts back with a heart and a few kisses, but nothing to prove that I was even remotely interested. At the end of day, Harry will always one whose bed I will go to and he's the one I do truly love. ****

But then the holidays and honeymoon came to an end. We came home 3 days before the happy couple did and I actually kinda didn't want them to return. It was nice just having the house to ourselves and I knew the minute that Tom got back, he'd start acting the same towards me as he did on his wedding day, and I did not want that. Hence why I devised my plan of action. ****

Walking into the living room, I see Harry lounging on one of the new sofas (we got rid of the other ones after what happened that '_night_**' **as there was too many memories) in just his dressing gown which was loosely done up at the front, showing a bit of his tanned chest. I lean against the door, and give out a gentle sigh, not believing how lucky I've been. He quickly looks up at me, before looking a bit confused. "What is it my wonderful Douglas?" ****

I slowly stroll over to him before lying down over the top of him, snuggling my face into the bit of chest that was exposed. "How have I been so lucky? To first be in an amazing band and have the most awesome fans ever! and then to top it off, be engaged to a wonderful and gorgeous man, such as yourself! I just don't believe that I live this life sometimes" I say, sighing again as I feel Harry's hands soothingly rub my back. I look up to see him smiling whilst looking out into the distance. ****

"Well believe it" He says, turning to look me in the eyes, "Because I am all yours, forever and always". I can't help but well up slightly before moving forward for a little kiss. "You know we've had like the best time having the house to ourselves?" I ask, him nodding in response. " Well, I was thinking, now they're married and we are going to get married, maybe we should move into our own house?" I ask shyly, looking down. I feel his fingers grip my chin, moving my face to look him deep in the eyes. ****

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Lets go a look for a house now!" Harry said, jumping up excitedly and running up stairs to get ready. I shook my head before laughing. That boy will be the death of me one day. ****

We spent the whole day viewing different houses, until we found a perfect little house not too far from our old one. We fell in love the moment we stepped inside, and we instantly put an offer on it. A day later, we were told that our offer had been accepted and we could move in whenever we wanted. We went and got our keys and started moving in small stuff before going big furniture shopping. After they delivered and set up everything, we carried on moving the rest of our stuff over to our new house and before we knew it, everything had been moved. We decided to still stay at the old house until Tom and Danny got home, so we could let them know everything that was happening. ****

We woke up the next morning to hear the front door slamming shut. We both looked at each other like excited children on Christmas morning, before bolting it down stairs and leaping into our best friends arms. Hugging Danny tightly, I felt a little bit upset, knowing that we were leaving them today to live in our own house. Pulling back, I couldn't help but smile widely. "We've missed you guys so much!" I said, still hugging Danny, seeing Harry nod in agreement. Harry and me switch places so now I was hugging Tom. It was the first time I had seen him in 3 weeks, his blonde hair flopping over his eyes slightly and his skin tanned like mine and Harry's. He looked handsome to say the least. I smiled lightly before pulling him into a slightly awkward hug. His hands slowly moved up and down my back, his lips very close to my ear; his hot breath tickling it. ****

"I missed you the most" He whispered into my ear, before licking it quickly. I shiver slightly before pulling away. I smiled again before looking at Harry wearily, knowing that one of us would have to tell them about us moving out. "Erm...H-How about a cup of tea guys? You must be tired!" I offered whilst Harry moved them into the living room. After quickly making them their beverages, I slowly walking into our living room, trying to not spill any liquid on the new carpet (yeah we also got that changed too). ****

"So guys, what's been happening whilst we were away?!" Danny said, taking his drink from the tray I placed on the table. Gently sipping our tea, me and Harry quickly look at each other before nodding slightly in agreement to tell them now. ****

"Erm well you know Ellie? She just got engaged! and our neighbour Lauren/ Lozzi is moving out next month. Oh and wealsohavemovedout" I said hoping that they heard the last part so I didn't have to repeat. ****

"Aww congrats to Ellie! Lucky girl! and that's a shame about Lozzi! I really liked her, not just as a neighbour but as a friend too! But Doug, what did you say at the end? I didn't quite understand" Tom said, slipping his coffee. ****

"What Doug said was that...we ..we kinda... well we've moved out" Harry said, before gulping his tea so he didn't have to answer any questions. ****

"Hang on, what!? You've moved out?!" Tom said loudly, looking directly at me. ****

"We're sorry guys, but we loved having the house to ourselves! Plus you guys have just married and we're getting married soon, so we want our own place to call home. We're sorry! It's just for the best. You guys can come and visit any time. Our stuffs already there so you can come see it later if you like?" I offered. Somehow I knew Tom would react the worst. He doesn't really like change. ****

Hurt flashed across Tom's eyes as he looked at me. Eventually Danny spoke up, "It will be the first time since we've become a band that we're not all living together, but you guys are right. We're all moving on in life and as long as you guys haven't moved too far away, then Congrats guys!" Danny stood up and gave us both a long hug, showing that he was really happy for us but would also miss us too. ****

After the hug ended, we all turned to Tom, expecting him to join in our hug. Instead, he stood up, tears welling in his eyes before running upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut. We all sighed in sync. "I'll go talk to him guys... He's been acting a bit weird lately" Danny said turning towards the door. I put a hand on his shoulder.****

"Let me! I mean, it's my fault that he's upset! If I hadn't mentioned us moving out then he wouldn't be like this" I say, jogging out the room before anyone could argue with me. Reaching Tom's room, I go to knock before hearing sobbing coming from my old room. Shuffling over to the room, I press my ear against the door, before hearing more sobs come from inside. Sighing, I knock gently on the door. "Tom? Tom are you in there?" ****

"Fuck off! You are the last person I wanna talk to!" He screams back, his sobs getting louder. Sighing again, I open the door to see Tom huddled in a empty corner where my bed once was, crying; tears streaming down his already wet face. Looking around, you'd never of believed I once lived in that room. Everything was gone; moved to my new house. My new house with Harry. Carefully moving over towards Tom, I sit next to him, wrapping my arm around him and bringing him into my chest. My t-shirt instantly began to feel wet stained with tears. ****

"Look Tom, I'm sorry but we're all growing up and moving on in life. We need our own place. Me and Harry will still come over here everyday most likely, and its not like we've moved far away. We are literally over the other side of the road on the corner! And also we are still in a band so it's not like you'll never see us again! It will be the same just me and Harry have our own house now" I said, rubbing his back soothingly whilst looking down at him. His sobs slowly stopped before eventually he looked up at me through red eyes from crying so much. "I'm still gonna be here for you guys, just like Harry will be too! I'm always gonna be your best friend!" I say, grinning widely at him, making give a little smile of his own.****

His eyes flick from my own to my lips and before I can stop him, he's kissing me gently, pushing me onto my back whilst he's on top of me. Trying to not kiss back, my resolve eventually disappears and I just can't help myself, kissing him back also gently, my arms slipping around his back. After a minute or so, we pull away for air; our foreheads resting against each others. ****

"I love you so much Dougie" He whispers against my mouth, kissing down to my neck before nuzzling his head in it. "Come on Tom, lets go back downstairs. The others are probably wondering where we are" I say, moving Tom so we could get up. I stood up offering my hand out to Tom. He looked at it sadly for a second before taking it and standing up, smiling at me. ****

Walking downstairs, I told Tom to go ahead and that I'd be a minute. He smiled before walking down the rest of the stairs into the living room. I could hear him apologising to Harry and Danny, saying that it was just a shock that the band wouldn't be in the same house any more and that's why he left. Sighing one last time, I run my hand through my hair. I cannot let him do that again. I'm so glad I have my own house with Harry now. Imagine if I didn't. I had a feeling things were about to get even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

After an emotional day to say the least, me and Harry walked home together hand in hand. "Does Tom seem off to you?" Harry asked out of the blue. Nerves struck to my very core. Harry couldn't know, could he? Panic began setting in.

"Not really. Maybe its just all the change that's happening lately; you know what hes like with change" I say as calmly as possible, trying my hardest to not just blurt out everything that had happened over the last weeks.

"Huh? Yeah it's probably just that" Harry replied, not sounding too sure. I was sure that I was screwed. He's just gonna find out, I fricking know it.

"Harry, I.." was all I was able to get out before I felt myself being roughly kissed; my back slamming against our front door. Moaning into Harry's mouth, I felt his tongue swipe at my lips, asking for entrance. Opening gently, I felt Harry's warm muscle start a dance with my own. Eventually he pulled away for air, panting and fanning his warm breath over my face. "I have been wanting to do that all day" Harry said before giving me a gentle peck. Smirking, I opened the door quickly before doing a come hither motion, him following like a sexy tiger. I run up stairs to our bedroom, whilst he locks the front door and follows me. I somehow managed to quickly remove all my clothes apart from my boxers, and laid down in the sexiest pose I could think of, before Harry finally reached our room.

He licked his lips in appreciation, slowly removing his clothing as he reached the bed until we were clothed in the same amount. Moving over me, he began to gently kiss me again, slowly turning more passionate with every kiss. He moved his kisses down my body, paying a lot of attention to my nipples. As he began kissing the waistband of my underwear, suddenly Tom's face appeared in my mind. More and more flashes of Tom occurred. Panicking, I tell Harry to stop.

"Huh? Doug, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!? Is... is it to do with what happened with Frankie? I'd understand but I thought you were past it?" Harry said, moving up to cuddle me. Cuddling quite strong back, I knew I had to lie, "Yeah I just had random flashbacks of what happened, it can happen sometimes. Sorry to ruin the moment Harry" I said, as convincingly as possible.

"It's fine babe, we have all the time in the world to do... That" He said before winking, " As long as you are okay?" I nodded before Harry moved behind me, to spoon. "Let's just sleep then, we've had a tiring day!" Harry said before kissing me ear, and snuggling into my back, meaning he was about to sleep.

"Okay Harry, Night. I love you" I say, tears moving slowly down my cheeks. "I love you too Doug! No one else" He said happily, before falling asleep. After half an hour, I made sure Harry was really asleep before slipping out of bed. Going to our bathroom, I look at my sad face in the mirror. Tears were still falling and the tracks from where they fell were clear on my face. "I'm so pathetic" I whispered at my reflection. Filling my palms with cold water, I throw it over my face before looking back up at my reflection. Why did I feel so guilty?! Why did it feel like I was cheating on Tom? Why does this shit have to happen to me?!

**A/N: Yes guys, I've finally decided to write something. Ha ha I know its been quite awhile and I know this is short, but I need to get back into the flow of writing first before anything goes back to how it was before :) Work is more stressful than I first thought it would be, hence why I haven't been writing! It was carry on being that way possibly for awhile so I'm sorry you wont get updates that much guys :( **


End file.
